


The Dance of Moon and Sea

by Witchesmirror



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Dark, Don't be fooled by the start, Drama, M/M, POV Alternating, Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, rating and warnings will change by chapter, this is going to be dark and messy, waterbender Victor, waterbender Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchesmirror/pseuds/Witchesmirror
Summary: 40 years after Zosins comet, waterbender Master Yuuri is sent to the north pole as a diplomat, where he meets Victor Nikiforov, also a Master waterbender, and quickly falls for him. United in their love for bending and the science surrounding it, they start out on a adventure trough the earth kingdom.But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked....





	

Short Note: Story is set roughly 40 years after Zosins comet, aka 60 years before Aang is freed from the ice. I will add warnings as the chapters progress. Not beta'd, so please tell me if you find errors! Questions? Suggestions? I'm quite active on my tumblr: http://resting-w-i-t-c-h-face.tumblr.com/

\-----

 

The full moons beams were endlessly reflected in the quiet, dark ocean, only disturbed by the soft waves of the merchant ship. 

Yuuri was entranced by the ordinary, yet calming rhythm, he nearly dropped his pen. The sudden kick-in of his reflexes shook him out of his trance, and back to the task at hand. He still had to finish his report before arriving at the northern water tribe. He looked up and adjusted his glasses, and was immidietly surprised by how close they already were to the city.

No time to waste, he tried to accurately describe what diplomatic knowledge he had about the northern water tribe, which wasn't much, and more important; nothing new. After the fire nation all but destroyed the air nomads nearly 40 years ago, his home, the southern water tribe, had to expand their trade web to the earth kingdom in order to keep themselves sustained.  
They also tried to strengthen their diplomatic ties to the earth kingdom and their sister tribe, in hopes of deterring the fire nation, or -at least- seem less like an easy target. Both had been eager to form an alliance, but as time progressed, the earth kingdom was slowly colonised and it's inefficient central structure proofed it hard to actually organise an alliance, while the northern water tribe focused most on only strengthening their own defences, only interested in alliance until their preparations weren't completed. They slowly reversed into their old dynamics; the earth kingdom remaining as a good trade partner, the northern water tribe as a distant rival. 

Still, they send diplomats like Yuuri himself at least once a decade, in hopes of at least maintaining a semblance of good relations.  
Yuuri knew that he couldn't fix this mess. He would probably even make it a bit worse. He knew that his tribe knew, too. They didn't send him to settle this, but to learn. Yuuri was no diplomat. He was a Master Waterbender, constantly trying to perfect his bending as well as research the origin of bending itself; trying to explore where the connection between the elements among themselves and with the human body originated from.  
When the opportunity for a lengthy expedition through the earth kingdom and the northern water tribe presented itself, he didn't hesitate. As long as he did his job and brought back decent reports and knowledge, they didn't care how little he would change the relation with their sister tribe.

He had already been travelling for roughly three years, constantly sending reports about the state of their trade web as well as their diplomatic contacts from all over the earth kingdom, slowly moving north. His studies on earth bending, as well as multiple fight- and dance techniques, that somehow influenced the energy flow of the human body had been well worth the journey.  
Yuuri wrote the last words for his report, rolled the parchment and secured it at the snow owls feet, sending the bird of immediately. It would fly to the next haven, where they would pass it on, until it would reach his tribe- in about two months- he figured. His last report should just have arrived.

Now all he had left to do was wait for his arrival and not overthink his situation. Which -of course- was unavoidable for him. The clear night suddenly felt rather stifling.

He knew from the very beginning that the northern water tribe wouldn't be to open towards him, and through the information he gathered on his journey, he was quit sure that he would either be treated as a primitive native, or as an uncultured Heathen. He wasn't exactly looking forward to his time at the tribe.

At least he would be able to see Yuuko again. Five years ago, she moved to the northern water tribe in order to help her uncles trading company, in hopes to refine her water bending technique. She had been his closest friend, and he hadn't heard from her since. Maybe she could teach him all he wanted to know, and he wouldn't have to interact with the other people at all. That would be ideal.

He doubted that luck would be this kind on him though. At least, no matter what, there would be a whole new world of water bending techniques, and just as much new literature for him to explore. With that in mind, Yuuri went inside the boats cabin, to catch at least a few hours of sleep before his arrival.

\-----

Morning arrived too early for Yuuris liking, and he was already in a foul mood when he helped the crew to unload the cargo. The City was still shrouded in thick fog, barely lit by the still rising sun, but already bustling with live. He really didn't want to face the chief yet, and tried to buy as much time as he could. 

Maybe he could stop at the library before going to the palace- he was itching to see it, only having heard rumours of it's size and specialisation of knowledge on the spiritual world. Yuuri himself was not very spiritual; while he believed that the spirits had an immense influence on the elements, he didn't see them as gods. Still, decent Literature on the topic was hard to come by, since most “research” was passed on orally. 

He couldn't wait to start his studies. Surely they didn't know on which ship exactly he would arrive; maybe he could hide away until the evening, and then excuse himself early on behalf of his exhausting journey. Pleased with his plan, Yuuri started his march through the city, taking in the foreign Architecture adorned with detailed and filigree Ornaments. Yuuri had heard that the northern water tribe took pride in it's artistic use of bending, but he didn't expect to see displayed this prominent. The closer he got to the library, the richer the adornments got, giving him an growing feeling of unease.  
About halfway up the hill he realised that the library was probably not open to just anyone. Internally cursing his own stupidity, he continued his journey, although even slower, this time with the palace as his destination. 

Once he arrived at the palace, he was greeted by a young women with short reddish brown hair, who guided him through the large labyrinth like hallways, all furnished and decorated palatially, all floors acting as mirrors reflecting the luxury indefinitely. In any other situation, Yuuri would be intrigued by the fine crafts, tempted to recreate them, but right now they only served to intimidate him. The ice mirrors surrounding him made him even more aware of how out of place his dishevelled hair looked, fitting to his nervous face, shifty eyes meeting those of his reflection. He was suddenly very glad that he had at least changed into his finest clothes before leaving the ship. 

The young women guiding him made his situation even worse; she wasn't talking, but her her eyes were watching him through the reflections, curious, albeit with a smug smile on her face, bordering on rudeness. “I only have to get through this, then I won't have to stress over any of this, ever again!” was the only thought that kept Yuuri focused. 

Finally they arrived at the throne room, a vast hall with a waterfall at it's end in front of which the chief and his family, as well as multiple noblemen were seated. As he entered, they turned and took their seats, welcoming him properly. 

Chief Gasel, a stout elderly man, addressed him formally, running through a catalogue of necessary pleasantrys and questions; how his journey went, what the situation at the southern water tribe and the earth kingdom were like, details about the current trade trends, military movements of the fire nation...Yuuri could have answered the questions in his sleep, but the cold, curious looks he was getting from everyone made him stutter more than just once, his body tensing up considerably.

While answering the questions, Yuuris eyes wandered to the people surrounding the chief; mostly stuffy older men, most of them not even bothered enough to smile politely. One of them caught Yuuris eye; His hair was grey, which wasn't that out of place in this group, if he didn't look so young. Early 30s, late 20s Yuuri guessed. Still the hair was all white -and, on second look, short!He was the first grown man Yuuri saw in this tribe with short hair. The strange man seemed to catch on to Yuuris interest in him, as his polite smile turned into a smirk, their eyes looking for a short moment, Yuuri immediately looking away, his focus back to the conversation he was part of.

”-to find. What trade have you been trained at? I will arrange it so that you can visit some of our specialist of your trade to teach you accordingly.”, the chief finished, adding a certain anger to Yuuris anxiousness.  
“I mastered water bending about five years ago, and I am currently working on a book about the connection between bending and the human body,” he answered, a sweet smile creeping onto his face,”I am already acquainted with your techniques, since my Master Minako Okukawa came from your tribe. I would however love to use your library -it's reputation exceeds it by far.”  
The dark look their faces shifted into when he mentioned Minako was the most satisfying thing that happened to him all day. He didn't know what exactly happened between Minako and the northern water tribe, only that she treasured it as her biggest achievement, and that she never wanted to return.  
The Chiefs smile had turned slightly more sour “At this rate I would be pleased to see you demonstrate your talents at today's banquet; Master Nikiforov was going to entertain us with his bending anyway.”

 

Shit.  
Demonstrate my talents. Great. Absolutely fantastic.  
“I'd rather crawl under a rock and die” he thought.  
“I'm looking forward too it then” he said, his smile still intact.

“Great! But you must be tired; it's already afternoon, and your journey seemed to have exhausted you. Mila will show you off to your room, and we will meet again in the evening.” As he dismissed the court, Yuuri tried his hardest not to run out of the room, even though he wanted nothing more than to leave.  
The girl who lead him here -Mila, apparently- waited for him by the door, and this time he was rather happy that she didn't talk to him. He was even happier once she vanished after showing him to his room. 

Yuuris first instinct was to get himself clean and neat for the banquet, so headed to the huge bathroom first. When the Chief mentioned it first, he had been uneasy about the shared bathing space, but right now it was deserted, to his delight. Once he lowered himself into the basin, he pushed his hair out of his face, and began thinking about his situation. 

He had about -what? Two hours? Maybe three?- to make a short program showing of his skill. He had absolutely no idea where to start. He used his bending primarily to manipulate his environment, or to fight – not exactly too entertain a crowd. He didn't mind bending in front of spectators, he had participated in a fair share of tournaments, duels and technical demonstrations in the earth kingdom, but never anything like this.  
His technique was good, but he had no clue how to present them without a clear goal outside of a fight. It had also been quit some time since he fought another waterbender. He didn't think they would want to see him fight anyway, otherwise they would have offered a possible opponent... 

It also dawned him that, even if he came up with a program, he would have no place to practice at all. Great. The banquet was going to be an absolute blast.

\-----

Evening came, and Yuuri felt as if the whole day had just slipped away from him. Chief Gasel opened the banquet with a short speech, introducing Yuuri to the aristocrats and master bender present, closing with a brief appeal highlighting the occasion of the festivity; a tribute to the spirit of the moon, as it occurred each month on full moon. He then announced that Yuuri would now present his bending as an offering to the spirits. Not Yuuris intent, but he wasn't complaining. 

At least he could get it over with quickly.

He walked into the middle of the room, feeling the excess water of the waterfall flow underneath the floor. He took a deep breath, got into position, and smashed the ground, with one powerful stomp, into pieces of varying size.  
The violent start caused multiple guests to take step back, even though he had been careful to create a circle just big enough to not come close to his spectators. It was still rather big, claiming roughly two thirds of the room.

He quickly started moving, gracefully leaping from one ice floe to the next, bending them to move into various positions, so he could show of his dance. It was a dance he piked up at a smaller earth village, that combined martial arts with acrobatic jumps and spins, and he had found that it combined wonderfully with water bending moves. 

While he was rhythmicly moving from floe to floe, he bend plenty fist sized orbs of water, who he left floating behind him in the air, leaving a phantom image of his dance in the air. The drops and orbs floated nearly still while he kept on moving, which took already quit a lot of concentration.  
He hoped that it wasn't showing on his face to much. Dancers always looked best when their movements seemed effortless.

Once he had finished his dance, moving in a spiral, first to the edge of the circle, then back to it's centre, he started to change his movements, melting all the ice floes except for the one he was standing on, and spun the water rapidly around his axis.

The hollow column he created transformed from a low and wide ring to a narrow high tower on which Yuuri floated on his ice floe. 

The orbs he had produced earlier were still floating, nearly unaffected by the rapidly spinning column. With one proficient flick of his wrist, the orbs turned into hunderets of thin icicles, pointing away from him into the room. Another flick and the icicles started to move around the column like a swarm of fish, each of them reflecting the light of the moon in a slightly different angel, illuminating the throne room with sharp clear specks of light. 

Moving the icicles opposite to the the column took all of Yuuris focus, but he was certain that it made the scene even more dynamic.

Suddenly he collected the entire water he suspended in the air in a slow sweeping motion, just to crash it all in one swift move to the ground, instantly freezing, and , with one final kick, he created a second level forming detailed ornaments all over the ice. They weren't as filigree or rich in forms, but still quit impressive. 

He stood up, lifting his head to meet the eyes of the Chief; he looked a bit taken aback, but soon settled into a smile, and started applauding politely. Yuuris eyes wandered to the other aristocrats; their expressions varied from light shook to belittling smiles, all slowly joining into the stale polite applause.  
One man's face however drew Yuuris attention to it; he was smiling wide, his bright eyes glimmering and determined. He recognized the man as the mysterious silver haired man from earlier; he stood a bit off to the side, but his uncommon hair made him hard to miss in the crowd. His applause seemed a bit more enthusiastic than the rest, much to Yuuris delight. 

At least one person seemed to honour his efforts.

He bowed and slowly moved back to his place near the Chief, who had continued to talk, introducing the next performer, a waterbender master who went by the name Victor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri was surprised to see the silver haired man move to the middle of the room.  
And even more so when he shed his pelt to reveal a thin blue silk garment which shoulders were clinging to his body glistening with hundreds of tiny ice drops, frozen to his skin.

He started by slowly sweeping his arms outwards, smoothing the floor back into it's mirror like polished state. A second swift downward move of his arms, and he was standing a bit higher? Yuuri couldn't really see what exactly the silver haired man-Victor- had done, since he swiftly pushed himself forward, gliding in one swift motion.  
It dawned Yuuri once he leaned to the side, feet shifting unnaturally, that he had created thin blades under his shoes, allowing him to move faster and more fluid across the ice.

Yuuri was so captivated by the others smooth rhythmic movements, he didn't even notice the fine ornaments sprouting over the ice wherever Victor danced. Only when a small forest of frosted trees, consisting entire out of ornament, started sprouting up and out of the ice was Yuuri able to lift his eyes from the dancing man, and marvel at his elaborate creations.

He realized that Victors dance incorporated push and pull motions constantly, without focusing on them at all! His bending seemed so effortless, it looked more as if he was a winter spirit gracing the human world with it's waltz.

Compared to him, my performance was just violent and out of place. He felt a bitter mix of embarrassment and anger forming in the pit of his stomach, though said feelings were all directed at himself; how could he have been so foolish! He should have just declined, instead of stubbornly defending his pride. He had humiliated not only himself, but also Minako, not to mention his whole tribe.  
His eyes where back on Victor who was still elegantly spinning inside the meanwhile quit thick forest he created; he could barely look away, delight about the dancer mingling with the rest of his feelings.  
How any human could be so pretty was beyond his understanding.  
He looked down into his glass, meeting his reflection; his dishevelled hair and sunken in eyes with dark lines under them starred back.  
He should really sleep more, he looked like a wreck.

He quickly downed his drink, instantly disappointed about how weak it was. It will take way more than this to get through the evening.

Victor was just approaching his finale as Yuuri looked back up, just in time to see him burst all his creations into delicate ice dust, enfolding him in a sparkling cloud. 

The crowd roared. Yuuri kept to a earnest albeit defeated applause.

Bute the night had only just started; after Victors fantastic performance, the banquet really started. People were everywhere now, standing in small groups talking, eating titbits and nipping weak wine.  
Yuuri had never been a very social person, and he didn't know anyone, so he kept mostly to himself. He wasn't in the mood to socialise anyway, so he wouldn't have minded much, if he didn't hear the other guest talking. Quite loud. About him. 

He was pretty sure they knew he could hear them; though non of them seemed to mind, despite the fact that he didn't hear a single nice word from any of them. The closest they seemed to manage were the exclamations of pity for being compared to Victor. Great.

Yuuri quietly turned and looked for a place with less people; he felt a headache coming along and really wanted some place to breathe some fresh air. He soon found a small balcony on the side, apparently connected to the servants quarters; it appeared abandoned.  
Just what he needed right now.

He stepped into the cold night, closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the light of the full moon shining onto him, feeling it's power flowing right into his body. 

His moment of peace was however short lived, for when he opened his eyes, a young man stood in front of him, glaring him down as if he had personaly offended the boys mother. 

“ You better be going home real soon, or I'll make sure that you can only crawl back!” the young boy bellowed “Nobody wants you here anyway, so fuck off, LOSER!”

He turned and stomped away, leaving a perplexed and slightly intimidated Yuuri behind.

Charming. 

Well, at least now, his performance wasn't his lowest point of the evening any more.  
Intimidated by a bratty, screaming child. That's it. I've had enough. Nothing can make this evening any worse than it already is.

With that thought, Yuuri moved over to the buffet, grabbing a bottle of wine, and started drinking.  
While he still had half of the night ahead of him, he at least wouldn't have to remember the rest of it. 

\-----

 

The morning sun's beams felt like swords going through his eyes, and he loudly groaned as he tried to turn away from the assaulting light. His head was pounding as he tried to sit up, his eyes still closed. He felt like shit.  
Upon slowly cracking his eyes open, he found that he was still wearing yesterdays clothes, gross and sweaty, but without any puke on them.....that was pretty good. Considering that he couldn't remember anything after he started drinking. At least that worked.

He quietly changed his wardrobe and washed himself, getting used to his hangover. He could deal with it. This wasn't even close to his worst hangover.

The sun had barely risen above the city when he left the palace to go to the library.

He had been right; not just anyone could enter it, the Chief had however made sure that Yuuris name was on the list of allowed guests.

Once he got the first few books that fit his interests, he brought them to a small desk at the back of the building, and started working. He would need check the authors a lot; there were a lot of spiritual ideas dressed as facts, but he felt that he would make good progress today. The library was quiet, dry and only dimly lit, just the atmosphere he needed right now.

He spent the better part of the day like that, only briefly leaving for lunch. When he finally called it a day, the sun was already about to set, and he started to walk back to the palace.

On the way, he encountered a group of young girls, who were being ushered out of smaller building by a young woman. Yuuri didn't pay her much attention at first, until she spun around. 

“Yuuri??” Her face shifted from surprise to joy instantly, and he suddenly found himself in a tight hug from his old friend, Yuuko. He didn't know how much he needed a hug until he got one; he nearly cried; this felt like the first good thing to happen to him at this miserable place!

“Yuuko hi, how-”  
“Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I haven't heard from you in ages! My, you look so different now, I barely recognized you! Do you have time for some catching up? How about we go back inside.” Yuuri only managed to nod enthusiastic, a smile stuck on his face as he let himself be dragged through the door. Yuuko really didn't change much since we last met.

Inside, Yuuri was surprised to see that the nearly empty room they stood in had a medical model lying on a platform in the middle. Yuuko followed his gaze, walking over to it and explained  
“My main job may be at dads company, but I also teach healing classes in the evening. It's nothing big, but bending has always brought me joy, and I wouldn't want to give it up entirely.”  
Her eyes had grown soft with a hint of melancholia, though her smile remained; Yuuri was taken aback. 

“I thought you wanted to continue your training? Couldn't you find a master because you were Minako's pupil? I got some weird looks just mentioning her yesterday...”  
“Oh, no, it's because...you know..they don't exactly allow women to learn waterbending here. Only healing. So I kind of just- specialised in that.” she had lowered her eyes, as if humiliated. Yuuri was still trying to register the information he just received. I had no idea this place could seem even more unpleasant, but it certainly never fails to surprise me.

“I had no idea...that is horrible...”he started. “Don't worry about it...it's not like we could change it. I've come to terms with it. Besides, it's not like I'd still have the time to train.” her voice was still glum, and she seemed eager to change the topic.  
Yuuri was about to ask what she meant by that, when the door slammed open and three young girls stormed in, bombarding Yuuko with questions. He watched them in shock, trying and failing to not stare at them too hard.

“Mom, we've finished cleaning, can we go play now?”  
“Kara's mother let's her play after lessons, too! We'd be back for dinner!”  
“Who's that creepy man?”  
“WILL YOU STOP talking over each other like that?! Calm down first!” turning to Yuuri, she added “sorry about them, they are always so energetic, haha” with an apologetic smile.

“Axel , Lutz, Loop, this is Yuuri, an old childhood friend of mine; Yuuri, meet my daughters! And stop staring like that ~”  
“Hey Yuuko, you didn't tell me we'd have a guest.”a sturdy man trailed in behind the girls, smiling as he greeted everyone.  
“Hi dear, you're home early!” she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Congratulations Yuuko! I had no idea!” Yuuri said, finally breaking out of his shock, genuinely happy for her.

“I'm Takeshi Nishigori, nice to meet you!” The man said while shaking Yuuris hand eagerly,”It's rare to see an old friend of Yuuko. What brought you all the way up here?”  
“Yeah Yuuri, I completely forgot to ask; why are you visiting? Or are you going to stay longer?” Yuuko's eyes lit up during the ladder question.

“Oh, no, I don't think I'll be staying too long. I'm technically here as a Diplomat, but I've been more focused on my research than politics. I don't think I'll stay more than a few weeks, especially after yesterdays banquet.” he hadn't meant to mention the banquet, but it was to late too take it back.

“You're here as a Diplomat? That's fantastic! How long have you been travelling? You'll have to tell me everything!You don't mind staying for dinner,do you?”  
“I'd love to.”  
“Well then, lets head upstairs, I could use some hand for the vegetables!”

“But Mooom, we already cleaned our room”  
“AND the classroom!”  
“ Kara is still waiting for us!”

“Ok, but only until lunch” Yuuko dismissed her daughters, and the adults moved to the living quarters above the class room, and started to prepare the dinner.

“Soo, how bad was that banquet you mentioned, that it made you want to leave earlier?” Nishigori asked.  
Yuuri blushed slightly, humiliation still fresh in mind. ”They had me perform my bending in front of everyone and I made a complete fool of myself. Next to Victor Nikiforov's performance mine looked like that of a toddler. I feel like I stained Minako's as well as our tribe's name...”

“Wait, you competed against Victor Nikiforov? Don't worry about your reputation, everyone looks bad next to him!”Nishigori laughed.  
“Really? I mean, he was way better than me; I looked like a complete amateur!”

“Yeah, so do most of our Masters, too” Yuuko said, smiling fondly “He's not the standard; and he keeps his techniques and research to himself, so I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.”

Yuuri was surprised by the amount of comfort this information brought him. 

Nishigori elaborated: “They say that he has a close bond to the spirit world, as he was born blessed by the spirit off the moon.”  
“Blessed by the moon? How did they get that idea?”  
“Well, his hair is all white, and legend says that those people have been blessed by the moon spirit.” 

What an odd idea. Shows just how they explain everything with spirits here.

“He looked pretty human to me. But I can see where you're come from; his bending seems out of this world.”  
“I don't believe it either” Yuuko said, “It's such a shame he won't share his research; though I've heard a rumour that he might take over a student!”  
“That poor kid; you know Yuuri, he may be a fantastic water bender, but he's also quite exocentric; probably not much fun to work with.”Nishigori laughed.  
“Because of his Haircut?”Yuuri inquired.  
“Hah, no, he's charming, so he gets away with a lot, but he tends to have trouble with the elders, and even the Chief.”  
“He's also pretty distant for someone as popular as him; just a oddball all around.”

They continued to talk about bending, Yuuri insisting that Yuuko would show him her bending techniques; they agreed upon postpone that to the next day; Yuuko was quit eager to see the progress Yuuris bending made, too.  
It was, overall, a very nice evening, Yuuri thought to himself as he walked home after dinner.  
Seeing Yuuko again was great, and Nishigori was a funny man, Yuuri had soon learned to like. Maybe his time here wouldn't be so bad after all.

\-----

At the palace, he decided to take a quick bath before going to bed. He made his way down to the bathroom, noticing that there already was someone there. Well, it was a communal bath, so this was inevitable....still not exactly his idea of a relaxing evening -or rather night; he had been out longer than he had planned. 

Yuuri entered the bath, and tried to move as far away from the stranger as the room allowed. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so he couldn't see much anyway, but he wasn't too keen on ending his day with the image of naked old people. As he slowly went into the water, adjusting to the temperature, he heard the other person coming closer.  
Bracing for the worst, he looked up- to see Victor standing a few feet away from him.

Naked.  
Very, very naked.

“W-why are you here?” Yuuri asked calmly, his eyes glued to the other man's wet body, glistening in the low candle light.

“Yuuri! I've been waiting here for you to further discuss our collaboration. You've kept me waiting” he said with a smile accompanied by a playful wink.

He waited on him naked in the bath?? Not at he was complaining, but-

“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not sure who often i will be able to update this, but I'm hoping for once a month. please tell me what you think, either here or on tumblr; http://resting-w-i-t-c-h-face.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
